my_little_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Sadie Miller
Sadie Miller is one of the residents of Beach City, and employee at the Big Donut. Physical Appearance Sadie is short and heavyset, with curly shoulder-length blonde hair. She acquired a small, barely noticeable facial scar. She works at the Big Donut, so she is usually seen wearing the uniform. Her uniform consists of a periwinkle polo underneath a purple shirt, which displays the Big Donut logo (an image of a half-eaten donut that resembles the letters "B' and 'D'). She wears black leggings and pink-red shoes. Her casual outfit is a dull pink jacket, green shirt, black leggings and pink-red shoes. Personality Sadie is a clerk at the Big Donut and the co-worker of Lars. She is friends with Steven and enjoys his comebacks. Although she is friends with Lars, she does not like it when he makes fun of Steven. She is sweet, friendly, reserved, mature and kind spirited, which can sometimes leave her at a disadvantage. She also values her job greatly and strives to be as professional as she can be. It is also revealed in "Band Night" that she does not feel entirely comfortable with her mother around, due to her overbearing support over everything she does. History Season 1 Sadie Miller was one of the first residents of Beach City (excluding Steven Universe), to actually meet the Mane Six. When Pinkie Pie visited the Big Donut, she at first was a bit startled by the mare, but took it in stride and went on to fill in her order, though asking for her to slow down first so she could take it in correctly. She did question the use of Bits instead of dollars, but she took the currency anyway as it was gold technically, and still worth plenty. She appears briefly during the Summer Fish-Off, her and her mother catching a Dolphin Fish during the contest. Season 4 Sadie and Lars are having a conversation when Stevonnie enters the Big Donut. Not realizing that they are a fusion of Steven and Connie Maheswaran, Sadie is attracted to them, even blushing. When Stevonnie asks what they owe, Sadie quickly tells it is on the house with Lars agreeing. Season 5 As the Crystal Gems were handling The Cluster, and with the Mane Six, Steven and Amethyst off on monster missions, she became one of the targets for Acid and Cyanide, Acid in particular. During one night, Acid entered her room, frightening her at first until she calmed on hearing she was an Equestrian snake. Acid convinced her to try a holly she "can't" enjoy. Under Acid's influence, Sadie decided to try out thievery, presumably after getting some pointers from the "local bad boy", even stealing some of Applejack's apple fritters during one of her trips. She did eventually give up on it after a failed attempt to steal one of Greg Universe's sponges, finding it all completely stupid after awhile. Thanks to the Beach City Flooding, she and Lars were given a home with the Maheswarans. This also left her with no job until everything would be recovered. Season 6 Sadie Miller's home wasn't rebuilt until the very beginning of Season 6, and she ended up going back to her old life not long afterwards. When White Diamond arrived in town, she was one of those affected by one of White Diamond's Gem Objects, losing her memory of all Gem and Pony activity in her life. During one of the work days, she began to question Lars's supposed knowledge about the Gems, and had him sent off on a delivery. When Lars returned to the Big Donut after seeing the Crystal Temple, Sadie confronted him and tried to figure out what was going on. She got upset however when Lars told her to get off his back, her yelling at him and telling to go and have her take care of the store like she always did. When Lars told her what was going on, she was in complete disbelief, but not until Lars apologized to her did she start to believe him, saying that he never apologized to her and that perhaps he wasn't lying. She then brought up that since the Rutile Twins were Gems themselves, they could be in deep trouble, which was confirmed when she and Lars checked on them at the Lighthouse. She was almost dropped off the clifface when Lars took action, her being spared and trying to wake Lars up. She was one of the kids to go after the Crystal Gems, and to go onto the White Diamond Space Station, her believing that they did more than enough for them and now it was their turn to help them out. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Females Category:Humans